If Things Were Different
by AVPDanii
Summary: Kurt is shocked to find that his boyfriend suddenly doesn't have a clue who he is. And Blaine's girlfriend is not happy about Kurt's interference.
1. Chapter 1

Set after 'Original Song'

Hope you like it! :)

* * *

><p>"Hey sweetness" Mercedes walked over and sat next to Kurt seeing the look on his face, she placed a hand on his shoulder "Everything ok?"<p>

Kurt looked up from the blank phone screen and sighed "Yeah I guess. Blaine hasn't called me since yesterday afternoon"

"Who?" her brow furrowed, she looked at him with utter confusion and Kurt saw Tina and Rachel exchange confused looks.

"Blaine. My boyfriend?" When she shook her head he looked back at his phone. What was she up to? It wasn't like Mercedes to act like this.

Mr Shue walked in to give them their Glee assignments, pulling him from his train of thought.

What was going on?

* * *

><p>Things didn't get much better after Glee. At lunch Blaine didn't call him and he didn't understand why. He had told Kurt he loved him yesterday, told him multiple times since he first confessed his love for Kurt, so why was he ignoring him now?<p>

He was considering going to his house after school but Finn insisted that Kurt drive him home immediately so he didn't miss a moment of the game.

So Kurt called him again when he got in, still with no answer. He sighed and walked downstairs for dinner.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Carol looked at him with strong concern. She had only been around for a few months but already knew Kurt like the back of her hand. She could tell, even when he was hiding it, that there was something wrong. He sighed again and sat down.

"It's Blaine. He won't answer his phone and none of the warblers will either."

Carol looked at Kurt like he had just asked for something in an alien language and looked to Burt, who shrugged looking bewildered. "Kurt, honey, who is Blaine?" she smiled at him, still clearly concerned but was looking more confused than anything.

"What?" he stared at her. What was with everyone today? No one seemed to have the faintest idea what he was talking about when he mentioned Blaine.

"Kurt, we don't know who Blaine is. Should we?"

Kurt stood up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing his car keys, he wretched the door open and threw himself into the car. He wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know now.

* * *

><p>He was sat outside Blaine's house wondering whether this was a good idea. He had been to Blaine's house many times but he hadn't met his parents yet. Was it really so suspicious that Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, his father and Carol had <em>pretended<em> to not know who Blaine was? He was convinced they were joking but still something told him that he should go inside to make sure. He mustered the courage and got out of the car walking not so calmly to Blaine's front door and knocked. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was just a house. No, it was _Blaine'__s_ house. He smiled and stood up straighter awaiting a response.

A short woman with light brown hair opened the door and stared at Kurt before asking "Can I help you?"

"Hello Mrs Anderson. Is Blaine home?" he asked as politely as he could to the woman he had yet to be introduced to. He didn't know whether Blaine had told his parents about Kurt but assumed he had.

"Yes he is upstairs; would you like me to call him?"

Kurt expected he wouldn't be allowed to just walk into the house and he nodded.

"Blaine! Door!" she called upstairs before turning back to Kurt 'He should be down in a minute' she stared at him for a moment before Blaine came sauntering down the stairs

"Yeah?" he grinned at his mother before he realised the door was open. His mother smiled and turned to leave "Oh hi." He turned to Kurt "Can I help you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who is willing to read this :P_

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at him for a minute before smirking "Very funny Blaine. Why haven't you been answering my calls?"<p>

"Um … do I know you?" Blaine looked at him confused and shifted slightly towards the door, ready to slam it In Kurt's face

"Blaine-"

'Do you go to my school?' he asked nodding

"I did but I-" Kurt stopped. Blaine knew all this "Look Blaine I just wanted to know you were okay because you haven't spoken to me since yesterday"

Blaine stared at him for a long moment before he opened his mouth "I…" He pushed his dark curls out of his face ''this is weird'' he muttered it under his breath but Kurt still heard him. What was weird? ''Did Jay put you up to this? Or was it Alyssa?'' he laughed ''I will kill them''

''What?'' Kurt glared at him

''Was it Jay or Alyssa?''

''Who are they?''

At this point Blaine realised that Kurt had no idea what he was talking about and suddenly looked worried ''Look, I'm going to be honest with you, you're freaking me out. I don't know who you are and I don't know how you know me. Seriously if you…'' he shifted closer to the door ''if you come here again I will call the cops or something.'' He looked really pale and Kurt was getting tired of the joke

''Blaine you are being a moron. I will just talk to you later ok?'' he turned to leave before realising how ridiculously strange the whole thing was. He turned back to Blaine who gripped tightly on the door ''what's going on? You tell me you love me and then proceed to ignore me? What's that about?'' Kurt was slowly getting angry with Blaine.

''I don't-''

''Blaine… you did mean it didn't you?''

''Mean what?''

''That you love me'' he felt stupid saying it out loud. Of course Blaine loved him, he said it first. But he needed to check after the whole '_Gap-Attack'_ thing.

''I'm going to say this again. I don't know who you are. I have never seen you before in my life. So get off my property before I call the police.'' Blaine said sternly and stared at him ''Go on. And don't come back.''

Kurt felt the tears fill in his eyes. Why was he doing this? He turned and ran to his car seeing Blaine slowly close the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt stormed back into the house and ran straight for his room, ignoring the looks and comments from his parents, wanting to be alone. As the tears streamed down his face he felt as though a cold compression was surrounding his heart. He had never thought heartbreak as a physical experience but there was no denying the crushing hurt he felt filling his chest.<p>

His phone started blaring and he looked up hopeful to see Blaine's name, an apology on the other side of the shrill ringing, but was severely disappointed. He picked up his phone and placed it next to his head.

"What Nick?" He snapped down the receiver

"Whoa what have I done?" The shock in Nick's voice was evident but Kurt really didn't care. He wanted to be left alone.

"Sorry" he muttered, not sorry in the slightest "I don't really want to talk to anyone right now"

"Oh right. Well you called all of us twice earlier and we thought it was pretty urgent but if you are-"

"Where were you all earlier?"

"We had Warbler practice. You know, like we do every Monday?"

"Practice is on Wednesday because Blaine has football." Kurt said rather impatiently down the phone "Have you heard from him by the way?"

"Um…"

"Because he is being weird and I thought maybe you knew why" It was a long shot but Kurt was hanging on to whatever hope he could get, no matter how unlikely.

"Blaine? Is he that small guy with the orange hair? Kurt practice has always been on a Monday-"

Kurt hung up and threw the phone across the room, unable to bare it any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, alerts and favourites this fic :) _

_Long-time no see eh? I do apologise I've just been busy but it won't be that long again or at least I will try to update more often_

_Also since I'm English I don't really know a whole lot about the schooling system in America so If I get something wrong tell me. Thanks!_

_Hope you like it_

* * *

><p>Kurt pressed his head to the door not wanting to open it. <em>Go on. And don't come back.<em> The words echoed in his head since Blaine had said them the night before. What was going on? Thinking that becoming a recluse was the last thing he wanted to he closed his eyes, sighed and pulled the door open to reveal Jeff and Nick.

''Hi Kurt!' Jeff grinned and bounded inside ignoring the blank stare he was receiving from Kurt. Nick shrugged and patted Kurt on the shoulder

''Feeling better?'' Nick asked already knowing the answer and sighing ''Sorry about him I told him to leave it" he pointed to Jeff who was currently dancing rather badly in the kitchen and singing 'the one and only by Chesney Hawkes'

Kurt shrugged and pushed the door lazily and walked into the kitchen.

Jeff stopped singing to look at Kurt "You look terrible" he laughed "I presume you aren't going to school?"

He hadn't thought about not going to school. He wanted to stay at home all day or die in a hole but thought that if he went to school he would have something to do other than sit around the house and think about Blaine. He heaved yet another sigh.

_The show must go on. _He said it not caring how much he sounded like Rachel "I am going to school Jeff I'm fine." He wasn't being his usual self but his monotonous voice surprised him. He cleared his throat "So what are you two doing here?" he said a little more brightly but it was obvious he wasn't feeling it.

"We uh came to see you because you were sad or something last night" Nick said slowly "Are you sure you're ok? You don't look it and certainly don't sound it. Have you even touched your hair this morning?"

"Yes" he snapped at Nick who recoiled slightly.

"Alright just asking. It looks a bit crazy that's all"

Jeff glanced between them before smiling brightly "Why don't you come over later? The rest of the Warblers miss you, it's been a while" He nudged Nick who instantly smiled

"If I'm not busy." Kurt sighed "I might come over. Now you two need to go to school and I need to get ready."

"We have free first so we are relaxing" Jeff laughed "We could walk you to school!" he said excitedly and Kurt rolled his eyes

"I live 3 miles away we are not walking"

Nick laughed and Jeff Shrugged "We will leave you then. Farewell dearest Hummel" Jeff said dramatically reaching towards Kurt as though he was being pulled away.

"Get out I'm tired of your craziness." Kurt smirked, "Bye guys I will see you later"

He closed the door hearing Nick and Jeff cheer 'Kurt is coming over' as they got into the car.

* * *

><p>Kurt got ready and tried to fix his suddenly uncooperative hair. Not feeling like spraying it with 4 tubes of hairspray he just left it, in truth it didn't look <em>too <em>bad, similar to when they performed _Born this way_ but slightly more messy.

Mercedes was outside his house a few minutes later since Finn couldn't take him as he had a football match to prepare for.

"_Nice _hair" She grinned

"Shut up I can't be arsed today" he threw his bag in the back and turned to her "Really"

"Well it does look nice" she chuckled "Maybe you will get some ass"

"Don't even go there Mercedes" He shit her a warning look "Just _don't" _

"Touchy! What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he mumbled and stared at his phone "Do you know what time the game is? Finn said he wanted me there" Since their parents got married Kurt and Finn had become closer as brothers but Kurt still hated football

"It's on just after lunch I think."

"Lunch? As in noon?" she nodded. Why was the game at noon? Usually the teams waited until after school for a game unless it was a cup match or something.

They arrived at school and went straight to the choir room after home room, Kurt still thinking about football when he ran into Santana

"Sup Kurt" she flicked her hair from her face "Something wrong?"

"Uh… No I'm fine" he nodded and she shrugged ready to walk away but "Oh Santana!" she turned "When you were a cheerleader was there ever a game when the team had to play at noon?"

"Hmm…Yeah but that was because the other team had to leave early or something I don't know I was busy" Knowing Santana that probably meant she was _getting_ busy. He nodded "Other than that it's just cup matches and weekend games I think"

"Ok thanks" He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. She didn't notice, however, and he decided to focus on Glee

Brittany walked in a few minutes later looking confused as usual and Santana immediately looked happier. Recently, Kurt had noticed, they seemed closer and Santana seemed to have a severe dislike for Artie

"Mr Shue?" Brittany raised her hand as she walked to her seat "I have a question"

"Yes Brittany?"

"Well there are some clones in the hall I was wondering why they were there" She lowered her hand and looked expectantly at Mr Shuster

"Clones?" He looked confused and glanced to the door "Brittany what are you talking about?" this question was a usual occurrence in this choir room

"Yeah. The Cheerios. There are the usual red ones and then there are some blue ones."

"…Blue…"

"I know they are blue so we can tell the difference Mr Shue, I'm not stupid." Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled "They don't seem to like me though."

At this Mr Shue stood and went into the hall, when he returned he laughed "They are from the other school Brittany. The game is today"

Brittany seemed happy with this answer and nodded "Oh ok"

Mr Shue stared at her for a few seconds before continuing with the lesson. Kurt didn't really pay attention after that.

* * *

><p>"You still coming to the game?" Finn said eagerly as they walked out of the choir room an hour later<p>

"Wha-Oh yeah. Sure." He nodded slightly and Finn grinned "What time again?"

"Oh it's just after lunch so eat and then come down to the field. Oops sorry!" Finn had just walked straight into a short slim cheerleader from the opposing school. She sneered at him and turned to walk towards the gym. "I'm going to kill someone." He muttered shaking his head "See you later" he bounded off towards his class and Kurt turned abruptly to see the cheerleader stood right next to him.

"Hi" she didn't move when he almost walked into her "I'm Megan. You are?" she raised her eyebrows and when he didn't answer she sighed in annoyance "Well?"

"Uh… Kurt"

"Right. See you around _Kurt_" she laughed cruelly and walked to the gym leaving Kurt to stare after her wondering what he did to her.

* * *

><p>"…urt. Kurt!"<p>

"Huh?" He turned to Quinn who was sat next to him at the lunch table

"We were just saying we should all sit together for the game" she laughed

"Oh sure."

She smiled to the others before turning to him and saying quietly enough to not be over heard "Is this about a guy?"

Kurt stared at her. And she smiled sympathetically and nodded.

"I get it. Sort of, I mean I'm not a gay guy but I have been in your shoes before." She placed one hand on his knee. Was this some sort of alternate universe where Blaine didn't know who he was and Quinn was nice? He glanced around the room expecting to see Santana making out with a girl and Karofsky helping kittens out of trees.

"He doesn't even know who I am" he muttered swallowing the lump that arose in his throat. He didn't know why he chose Quinn to talk to or why Quinn chose to speak to him but she was there and right now that's all he needed.

She nodded and turned to the rest of the glee club "Me and Kurt are going to the field to get seats" ignoring the look she got off Rachel and Mercedes she stood and grabbed Kurt's hand before turning and pulling him towards the exit.

"You are being oddly nice to me." He said a few minutes later when they sat on the risers "You never speak to me and suddenly you are willing to help me with my guy problems"

"Well I love Finn and you are his brother. Also I think that you really need someone right now" she smiled reassuringly at him and he was reminded that she was in fact a mother. For the first time since her pregnancy it was _clear_ that she was a mother "I'm sure it will all work out Kurt but I think you need to talk about it and I think deep down you want to talk about it"

Once again he wanted to cry. Swallowing hard he turned to her ready to tell her everything. From the 'Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here' to 'Go on. And don't come back.' Literally everything. She was there and he needed to let it out.

But then he saw it.

His heart sank.

He saw …_ him_.

Blaine.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! I've been super busy with starting college and what not but I will be updating more often now. I know I said this last time but I _**will **_update more since I get 4 and half days off_

_Writing this I realised how little I actually know about American football so if anything is off then tell me. My plan was to write the game but I literally know nothing so I didn't. __It__ would have been embarrassing so I went with this instead._

_Thanks again_

_Hope you enjoy it_

* * *

><p>Kurt simply stared past Quinn to where Blaine was stood, questions swirling through his head but through his shock he couldn't bring himself to speak. <em>Blaine<em> was at _McKinley!_ That fact would have made his heart swell a few days ago but right now he wanted to cry. To scream and run from the field, forget it ever happened, yet he stayed seated simply staring at the boy on the field.

"-urt!" Quinn patted him on the shoulder. He didn't know how long he had been staring at Blaine but apparently Quinn had been trying to talk to him. Kurt tore his eyes away from the football team to look at Quinn. Seeming genuinely concerned she pulled him into a hug and said nothing.

"Thanks Quinn" Kurt sighed trying his hardest not to burst into tears. She smiled at him sadly and he glanced back over to the field. Both teams where there now and Finn was talking happily with one of the members of the opposing team. He finished his conversation with the boy and walked up the risers to where Quinn and Kurt were sitting.

"Hey guys!" He grinned broadly

"Hi Finn" Quinn smiled at him and Kurt nodded

Finn looked back at the team "Want to come and meet the guys? They are pretty cool" He shrugged "Guess it doesn't really matter when we are going to beat them" he laughed

Quinn looked at Kurt. It was his decision, of course. He could stay here and ignore Blaine. He could go inside and ignore the whole game or …

"Yes" he stood up without even realising what he was doing "I do want to meet the team. Are you coming Quinn?"

"Uh… Yeah I guess so" She was clearly confused by Kurt's sudden burst of energy, expecting he wouldn't want to go, but shrugged it off and followed Finn and Quinn to the field.

_What are you doing? _Kurt's conscious yelled at him as he walked to the field. He didn't really know what he was doing. Seeing Blaine happy was one thing but seeing Blaine happy and not knowing who Kurt was made him feel ill. It was a bad choice to go to the field but for some reason he couldn't say no so he kept walking.

"Porcelain. Tall guy." Sue Sylvester made her way on to the pitch and greeted Kurt and Finn, who was about to object when Sue raised her hand "I don't care what your name is Tall guy I'm here to see Q. Get your butt inside lady legs."

"You can't order me around anymore I'm not a cheerio" Quinn glared at her "I quit remember?" she smiled smugly and Coach Sylvester ignored her.

"Fake boobs wants to see you."

"Since when do you take orders from Santana?" Quinn laughed and followed Coach Sylvester inside.

"Tall guy?" Finn turned to Kurt who rolled his eyes and Finn shrugged "Come on. This is Bobby" He gestured to a boy stood in front of him "Bobby this is Kurt"

"Hey man!" He smiled

Kurt nodded not really wanting to talk to Bobby

"That's Cam, Matt, Connor, Oliver, Gavin, and Jake. I don't know where the rest of the guys are" he shrugged "They better get a move in the game starts in 15 minutes."

While Kurt was being told the names of the boys he was never going to see again, Finn and a brutish looking boy were deep in conversation.

"Kurt! Me and Lee are going to his car. He has a football signed by Terrelle Pryor!" By the excited look on Finn's face Kurt guessed that it was a big deal. Without another word he and Lee bounded off towards the parking lot.

"Well well well! What do we have here?" Oh for the love of god. Kurt adjusted his hair and turned to see Karofsky and Azimo standing behind him "Where are your bodyguards Hummel?" Azimo laughed and Dave looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"Lay off Azimo." Kurt sighed and looked at Dave "What happened to your Bully whips thing?"

"That was gay" Azimo laughed "He was only doing that for Santana"

Kurt held back the retort he was planning, hoping not to be hit in the face in front of everyone. He shrugged instead. Dave pushed his hand through his hair

"I'm going to find Chang. The game starts soon and, uh, no one has seen him for a while." _That was a lie_, Kurt thought. He knew it was. He had been sat with Mike at lunch so Karofsky obviously just wanted to leave. He turned and walked hastily back into the building.

Azimo smiled menacingly. "No one to help you now, Queer" he pushed Kurt who stumbled back slightly "No one to defend you" he laughed and pushed Kurt again.

"Hey lay off! What has he done to you?" _Well this day just keeps getting better and better_ "Back off dude just leave him alone"

"Go back to the shire this doesn't concern you" Azimo spat

Blaine stood in front of Kurt "It does now." Blaine pushed his hand through his dark curls and turned to Kurt "Won't be a sec" he smiled and turned back to Azimo "Stereotypical jock. Do you steal lunch money too?" Blaine laughed and Azimo was gradually getting angrier and angrier

"Back off Hobbit. Go back over there this has nothing to do with you"

"Again with the height jokes!" Blaine threw his hands up "Always with the height jokes!" Kurt laughed and it seemed to infuriate Azimo even more. He tried to hit Blaine, who dodged it easily "Missed" he grinned goofily at Azimo "My turn" he swung at Azimo, who wasn't expecting retaliation, and hit him in the jaw. He stumbled back and Kurt gaped at him

"Whatever" Azimo muttered and walked away

"Wow. I didn't think I would actually hit him" Blaine laughed "Are you ok?" he turned to Kurt with nothing but concern in his eyes

"You defended me" Kurt whispered

"Well…yeah" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck "He was being a jerk and then he insulted me and-"

"Blaine! What are you doing?"

_And what? _Kurt screamed internally. _What is the end of that sentence?_

Blaine groaned but composed himself before she arrived "Hi Megan" he smiled

"What are you doing?" she looked at Kurt with great disgust and turned back to Blaine "Well?"

"Uh… He was, um, just…"

"What_ever_! Geez it's so hard to talk to you sometimes! Come on" she grabbed his hand and smiled smugly at Kurt "Bye… uh whatever you name was"

"Kurt" he snarled through gritted teeth. He really didn't like her.

"Oh yeah. Silly me. Bye Kurt" she laughed and pulled Blaine back towards his team mates

"Bye Kurt" Blaine smiled and gestured to Megan and mouthed the word _sorry_. Kurt shook his head.

"Bye Blaine. Thank you!" he waved and smiled walking back to the risers where Mercedes and Tina where taking their seats.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing" he smiled. Even though Blaine had no idea who he was, he was still willing to help and defend Kurt, which counted for something.

* * *

><p>The game ended with McKinley winning but Kurt wasn't paying attention to the game. He was too focused Blaine, who was looking at Kurt for the most part of the game.<p>

* * *

><p><em>See? I know nothing but hopefully that didn't portray how little I know and wasn't as bad as I was expecting.<em>

_Wait, did that even make sense?_

_Anyway __Hope __you liked it!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Well hi! _

_1am Update because I'm a badass (but not really)_

_This chapter is mainly just a filler but if I just skipped it then the story would seem rushed. What I have planned for this is, in my opinion, pretty darn cool. Yep I said darn. Whether I can write it to the standard I want it is another matter entirely :')_

_I will stop rambling at you now and just get on with it_

_As always thanks and I hope you like it _

* * *

><p>Throughout the rest of the day Kurt wasn't bothered by Azimo or Karofsky, he wasn't even bothered by Brett in English class and his horrid odour problems. Quinn had been shooting him smiles and even told him that, if he needed anything, she would be there for him. By the end of the day he was feeling more optimistic about the whole situation. Granted not much had changed but at least Blaine had noticed him without Kurt having to stand on his doorstep. He walked out of English and into the parking lot to wait for Mercedes to give him a ride home.<p>

"Kurt?"

He turned sharply to see Blaine walking towards him looking as dashing as ever.

"H-hi" Kurt stuttered and he internally punched himself for being so nervous and obviously smitten with the boy in front of him

"I thought it was you. I'm glad I thought maybe you had already left" he smiled making Kurt's heart beat rapidly. He really missed the smile.

"Have you been waiting here since the match?"

"Uh no I went home and changed" his smile faltered "is it creepy that I came back? It is isn't it? Oh god I-"

He was wearing different clothes and his hair was obviously free of gel. How did he not notice that? "Blaine! Stop it isn't _that_ creepy" he laughed "Why did you come back?"

"To see you" Kurt gaped at him and he realised what he said "Oh wait no I … You just look familiar and it was bothering me earlier but I couldn't talk to you after the game so I came back" he finished slowly gazing intensely at Kurt

"R-right" he cleared his throat. _W__e met at Dalton and we fell in love__!_ He didn't say it figuring that it would make the situation worse "Yeah well I did appear on your doorstep, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Blaine slapped his forehead "how could I forget _that_?" he laughed

"Hello!" Mercedes walked up behind Kurt and smiled brightly at Blaine "Kurt who is this?"

"Mercedes this is Blaine. Blaine this is Mercedes."

"Oh is this the Blaine that- ouch! "

Kurt punched her in the arm to shut her up and mumbled "Not now" she nodded rubbing her arm and turned back to Blaine

"Well it was nice meeting you but we really must be going" she smiled and walked to her car.

"Bye then" Blaine grinned and Kurt turned and walked towards Mercedes' car

"Bye Blaine" he called over his shoulder "Love you" he froze. He had no idea he was going to yell that. Stupid Brain. He winced and turned back to see Blaine chuckling lightly

"Love you too Kurt" he laughed and got in his car

Kurt groaned and threw himself into Mercedes' car where she was laughing loudly

"Shut up and take me home" he mumbled and threw his bag in the back.

* * *

><p>Throwing his pen on the table, he groaned in defeat and closed his book harshly. He was getting nowhere with whatever he was doing. Homework wasn't very high on his list of priorities right now, especially after the day he had. He ran his hand through his hair and sauntered into the living room where Burt and Carole where sitting. He sat down, not saying anything, and rested his head on the back of the chair. He closed his eyes and sat very still for a few moments, thankful for the slight relaxation it brought, before the seat beside him sank a little.<p>

"What Finn?"

"How are you?" Finn's acting skills weren't the best and it was clear he was asking for a reason. His voice was higher than normal proving his fake innocence to be rather obvious

"Fine"

"Good good" Kurt could feel Finn staring at him when he didn't speak for a few seconds. He sighed and looked at his brother

"What Finn?"

"When were you planning on telling me about this guy?"

At this Burt and Carole turned instantly. Carole was trying to suppress the urge to grin at Kurt seeing the look on his father's face which was somewhere between angry and confused.

"What guy?"

"The football guy" Finn pressed on "Sam told me he saw you and a guy and then you met after school"

"Okay firstly, Dad calm down. Secondly, Sam wasn't even there" Kurt looked at Carole who, at the mention of a 'meeting' began grinning broadly; ignoring the disbelieving looks coming from her husband.

"Are you and this guy dating?" Carole was practically bouncing with excitement

"Uh…" He couldn't say no because, with everything he knew, they were. However he couldn't say yes either since, as far as everyone else knew, they weren't. He sighed. "No" he said it slowly, debating whether he was being honest. This was probably the easiest answer to give.

"Kurt has he-"

"No dad"

"Just checking" Burt adjusted his hat "Just friends?"

_No _"Yeah we are. I only met him today" it hurt, there was no denying. The words implied that he and Blaine didn't know each other, that they weren't what they were destined to be. He swallowed hard and turned back to Finn "how did Sam know?"

"Not sure" he shrugged

At that everyone turned back to the TV and Kurt left the room wanting more than anything to call Blaine but knowing that he couldn't.

Blaine wasn't his.

* * *

><p><em>Awwh Poor Kurtsie! Breaks my heart it does. <em>


End file.
